Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method, and more particularly, to a mask frame assembly, an apparatus to manufacture a display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, and tablet PCs are gaining wide adoption.
Since such mobile electronic devices support various functions, they include a display unit to provide a user with visual information, such as images and videos. Recently, as components of mobile electronic devices that drive the display unit have been reduced in size, the display unit has become more important and now forms a major portion of such devices. A structure, in which the display unit is bent at a predetermined angle from a flat state thereof, is being developed.
Generally, during a manufacturing process, one side of a support bar that is used to support a mask is positioned between a frame and the mask and is provided with an opening to detect pixel position accuracy (PPA) of a display apparatus. When both distal ends of the support bar are coupled to the frame while being extended, the side of the support bar is deformed due to the existence of the opening which is provided to the one side of the support bar, and thus the deformation of the support bar causes a lower deposition precision.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.